


Scandals, or Panchal State Secrets

by filia_noctis



Series: Mahabharat Ficlets: The Thirty Word Prompts Challenge [4]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Canon Genderbending, Canon Trans Character, Double Drabble, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Male Friendship, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filia_noctis/pseuds/filia_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikhandi and Krishna have hard-earned rituals, bless the Creators.</p><p>(For prompt: "Decent")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandals, or Panchal State Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toujours_nigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/gifts).



Back when he had to bleed like a girl, K would come like clockwork, and spirit him away. Shikhandi used to be no good with words those days— gruff and quiet on his good days, terrified and tempestuous at his worst.  He remembers the yakshinis of his wing guarding him with ferocious misery from even the king, when he lay around soiling sheets. Before the cramps hit their worst, K materialised from thin air, miraculously smooth talked his way through the most mutinous of servants, and whisked him away for a soak in hot water springs with the best palm toddy stolen from the yadav breweries.

The bleeding had stopped in time, and his breasts held the scars that meant they didn’t have to surreptiously float abreast when they heard noises. But K still had a talent of turning up at his bedroom door like clockwork. Uma has long since rolled her eyes about their boys’ nights-out, and both Satyavama and Jambabati offer to join periodically. But sneaking away with hot toddy now, as nearly middle-aged men, royalty and militantcy be damned, soothes more than the cramps in his underbelly. He never quite learned to be decent around that guy.


End file.
